


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（6）

by ccwzj



Category: Feng Douzi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（6）

第二天尤东东醒来的时候发现自己跟冯豆子抱在一起，他的东西还塞在自己屁股里。  
尤东东满头黑线，皱着眉把冯豆子的胳膊从身上丢下去，按着酸疼的腰挪动屁股跟他分开，一股股精液立刻顺着大腿流了出来。  
敢情他这是不想清理把自己那玩意儿当个塞子用了。  
尤东东强忍下把冯豆子揪起来揍的冲动，主要是他现在也没什么揍人的力气，一瘸一拐到浴室里里外外把自己洗干净，出来发现冯豆子还保持着原来的姿势睡得正香。  
他叹口气。昨晚不知道做了多少次，到后来好像他已经射不出东西了，后面还是浪得出水。  
没办法，身体是不会骗人的，快活就是快活。  
尤东东皱着眉从地上捡自己的衣服穿，不太想回忆昨天的事，明明好好吃着饭唱着歌，怎么就搞到床上去了。  
还好今天是休息日，不用跟张扬请假，不然他还真不好找理由。  
等尤东东把自己收拾好，这才定下神来看床上熟睡的人。  
冯豆子睡着的时候比平时可爱多了，不会嘴欠，也不会笑得那么贱，长长的睫毛温顺地垂下来，看起来万分乖巧。  
可惜了，都是骗人的。这张脸实在太有欺骗性，尤东东突然想，如果他审美没那么糟，好好收拾下自己，肯定有一大票Omega争着抢着要爬他的床，等着被他标记。  
尤东东摸摸自己后颈，还是不敢相信昨晚就那样任人咬破了腺体，他甚至没有挣扎的心思，就好像情到浓时，本来就该到这一步。  
可实际上，他们连朋友都算不上，只不过阴差阳错睡过两次，其余时间都像仇人，不是嘴上吵架，就是心中对骂。  
他这是着了什么魔怔吗。  
尤东东吸吸鼻子，妈的，这货睡了我两次，次次都做得要死要活，回头还得我自己清理，一看就是个自私自利没责任心的，我还在这胡思乱想啥呢？  
去他丫的。  
尤东东气不打一处来，愤恨地踢了下床，不小心抻到腰疼得他哎哟哎哟。恶狠狠瞪了冯豆子一眼，拿起包走了。  
这回他得先溜，让冯豆子留下付钱。这样他俩就扯平了，以后两不相欠，最好井水不犯河水。  
关门的“滴滴”声响过，房间又恢复了寂静。  
床上的冯豆子睁开眼，目光清明，丝毫不像刚刚醒来的样子。  
他翻了个身，“大”字型躺在床上，太阳穴一抽一抽地疼。  
他觉得自己这次又办了个糊涂事。

尤东东被标记了，他怕自己身上会有冯豆子的味道，回去的路上紧急上网买了瓶香水，打算如果被人问起，就说自己换了个香水味。  
他在家躺了两天，还是浑身不舒服，提不起劲儿，也没什么食欲，吴宇石店里的披萨他只是闻着味道就想吐。  
冯豆子再没联系他，也没对那天的事做个解释。  
这完全在尤东东意料之中，也正中他下怀。最好再也别联系了，反正睡这两次他也有爽到，不算亏。  
他删除了冯豆子的联系方式，微信也拉黑了，就算以后他们之间还有商业合作，他也不打算接。反正他们公司那么多人，找谁不好。  
该做的他都做了，可是心情却丝毫没有好起来。尤东东整天心不在焉，常常对着电脑出神，也不知在想什么。  
另一边的冯豆子也没好到哪去。  
他是真怕了尤东东了，一遇上他就失控。冯豆子睡过的Omega也不少，但他从没标记过谁，也没动过咬别人腺体的心思。那天晚上被尤东东眼圈红红的样子一勾，不知怎么就没忍住。  
冯豆子把这些异常表现都归为精虫上脑，是信息素过剩的干扰，反正跟他本人没半点干系。  
他二姐夫问他那天晚上跟尤东东去哪了，他撒了谎，说送尤东东回家了。但后来皮大聪叫他再联系尤东东谈下一批服装的合作，他却死活不愿意。  
幸好腺体标记只是临时的，冯豆子想，过段时间临时标记失效了，他就当什么也没发生过。  
说是这么说，可一个人的时候冯豆子总想起尤东东被自己抱在怀里缩成一团的样子。明明长那么高，脱了衣服却不见肉，显得单薄又脆弱。皮肤还白白嫩嫩的，稍微用点力就能留下痕迹。最绝的是那双退，又细又长，会勾着他的腰求欢，高潮的时候从大腿根一直发颤到脚尖。  
冯豆子翻来覆去睡不着，没一会儿却发现自己硬了。  
他气得去冲冷水澡，觉得自己哪里受过这种委屈。他对尤东东念念不忘无非是觉得他操起来舒服罢了，可是一个白嫩的Omega难道还不好找吗？  
冯豆子大半夜穿衣服出门，他还不信这个邪了，他得去找个人来洗一洗尤东东留给他的感觉。

好巧不巧，冯豆子去一家比较出名的专门找床伴的酒吧，开门的时候正好碰到尤东东从里面出来。  
两个人一时都愣了，手放在门把上尴尬地对视，脚下却没有动作。  
该进去的人忘了前进，该出来的人也忘了闪开。  
直到后面有人推尤东东，他才回神，抱歉地冲那人笑笑，像是不认识冯豆子一样从他身边走了。  
他今天够烦的了，被吴宇石看出他心情不好拉到这种地方不说，待不下去走了竟然还能在门口遇见冯豆子，早知道还不如在里面随便找个人贪欢一晚。  
冯豆子见他要走，身子比脑子快，一个跨步抓住了尤东东胳膊。  
可是抓住了，然后呢？  
“你干嘛？”  
尤东东看他的眼神跟看陌生人一样，语气也平静得不可思议。  
冯豆子被这种疏离的态度一刺激，脑子犯浑，上下嘴唇一碰就损人：“哟！这才几天啊，你又骚得发水忍不住出来找操了？”  
尤东东一甩他的手，毫不示弱地顶回去：“您不也是嘛！衣服都没穿好就出来找洞？这么急你家门口那狗洞你怎么不试试呢？”  
谁也没占到上风，两个人站在夜风里怒目而视，破口大骂，从头到脚到生殖器无一幸免都问候了个遍，最后还是不过瘾，直接上手打了起来。  
火气来得急，谁也没注意周围环境，就堵在人家酒吧门口动手。这种情色场所本来就是灰色地带，人人都怕事情闹大再牵扯出一些别的事来。早在他们还对骂的时候，就有眼尖的服务生打电话给有关系的警察了。两个人才刚打起来没一会儿，就被赶来的警察一人一个手铐带走了。

派出所里，值夜班的警察昏昏欲睡。他们一直收着酒吧老板的好处，没想到真的会出事，接到电话的时候一颗心提到了嗓子眼。到了现场却发现原来就是普通情侣小打小闹，一人做了一份笔录，让他们打电话叫家人来领。  
尤东东面色惨白，嘴角还有干涸的血迹。“我没家人，您爱拘多久拘多久。”  
小警察打了个哈欠摆摆手：“没事，等他家人来了把你一起领走。”  
冯豆子一听就不干了，“警察叔叔，我说多少遍了我俩不是那种关系！”  
“唉，你俩这种情况我见得多了……”  
尤东东翻了个白眼，不打算跟警察讲道理了，也不想再看豆子。  
没多久冯大米跟皮大聪赶到，冯大米暂时压下火气没在派出所里脱鞋打冯豆子，赔着笑脸给小警察塞了点钱，一出派出所的门，就揪着冯豆子耳朵上了车。  
“二姐夫！我不是说别告诉我姐嘛！诶呦诶呦！姐你轻点！疼疼疼！！！”  
“你还好意思说？？你到底想进几次警察局！要是那么喜欢那地儿你直说！我给你送进去待半辈子！”  
“姐！姐，你先消消气……这次是误会！都是误会！”  
“我可不听你说！没一句真话！”冯大米转头看向尤东东，语气软了半截，“东东，你说，这是怎么回事？”  
尤东东伸手擦了擦嘴角，发现血已经干住了，擦不掉。  
“真是误会。”  
“你看我都说了是误会！他说你就信，我说你不信？”  
“你给我闭嘴！”冯大米想脱鞋揍冯豆子，在狭小的车厢里却施展不开，愤愤说，“回家我再收拾你！”  
冯大米从包里拿出湿纸巾给尤东东擦脸，车内光线很暗，谁也没看出尤东东嘴唇发白，连他自己也不知道，肚子里一阵阵的难受，他还以为是晕车。  
冯大米还在喋喋不休地念叨冯豆子：“你看看你给人东东打得，就算是误会，你下这么狠手？冯豆子你怎么回事啊！”  
“姐！他也打我了好吗！我身上肯定都青了！”  
“那也是你活该！……东东，打得好，豆子这孩子就是欠教训。”  
尤东东干笑两声，实在忍不下身体的不适，“大姐……我好像有点晕车，我……”  
恶心感来得强烈，尤东东捂住嘴，难受地再说不出话。  
冯大米急忙让皮大聪靠边停车，尤东东推开车门，下车干呕了半天，却吐不出什么东西。  
他最近食欲欠佳，今天就中午喝了几口同事的粥，这会儿胃里空空的，但恶心的感觉却丝毫没有减少。  
他痛苦地捂住肚子在路边坐了下来。  
冯豆子有点傻眼，心想尤东东你不至于吧，我就打了你两下脸你别装的像我多欺负你了似的啊。  
但是路灯的光一照，他发现尤东东脸色的确有些不正常，难受的样子也不像是装的。  
冯大米一边拍着他的背给他顺气，一边问尤东东具体哪不舒服。  
尤东东疼得说不出话，缓了好几口气才勉强说了句“肚子疼”。  
冯大米又瞪了冯豆子一眼，小心扶着尤东东，“姐带你去医院看看吧。”

半夜的医院只有少数值班医生，冯大米给他挂了内科，大大小小的检查做了一通，却没查出什么问题。  
尤东东此时已经好点了，肚子不再一抽一抽地疼，但脸色还是煞白，被医院的灯光一照显得更加虚弱。  
内科的值班医生看了看病历本，又看看尤东东，然后让他躺到床上，在他肚子到小腹这片按了按，然后了然地推了下眼镜，对等在外面的冯大米和冯豆子说：“我看这不是肠胃问题，要不再去妇产科检查一下吧。”  
刚从床上下来的尤东东被他的话吓得一惊，差点没摔了，“大夫，你说什么科？”  
“妇产科，在四楼，出门左转有电梯。”  
冯豆子也被吓一跳：“大夫，你是不是搞错了啊？”  
“我搞没搞错，你带他去查查不就知道了嘛。”说完，大夫把手里的病历本塞给冯豆子，转身进屋了。  
冯豆子仿佛听到什么天方夜谭，“姐，那大夫跟我们开玩笑呢吧？”  
冯大米没理他这不成器的弟弟，看了眼捂着肚子站在一边的尤东东，隐约有种预感。她是生过孩子的，尤东东的状态的确有些不对。  
她扶着尤东东上楼进了妇产科的门，冯豆子本来要在外面等，愣是被冯大米给拉了进去。  
三个人坐在医生面前各怀心事地等结果，像上学的时候等老师宣读考试成绩。  
妇产科的值班医生是个看上去四五十岁的中年女人，她翻了翻检查结果和病历本，波澜不惊的语气却丢出一个又一个炸弹。  
“没什么大事，就是动了胎气，还好胎位没受影响，我开点安胎的药，回去按时吃一段时间就好了。”  
对面三个人全傻了，没有一个人给医生回应。  
白大褂女人抬头看了一眼呆住的三人，顿了顿继续小声感叹，“现在的年轻人啊，真是不像话。谁家没有个磕磕绊绊？竟然对孕夫动手。”说着还白了冯豆子一眼。  
但冯豆子还没完全接受上一段话里的信息，明明都是普通话，怎么从这大夫嘴里说出来就让人听不懂呢？  
倒是尤东东先反应过来，他扯着嘴角勉强笑了下，“大夫，您是不是什么地方搞错了。我叫尤东东，您拿的是我的检查结果吗？”  
大夫一听这话也没什么好语气了，“这大半夜的，就你这一个人来检查，我上哪拿错去？”  
“不是，那您的意思是说，我……”尤东东纠结万分，那两个字对他而言实在有些难以启齿。  
“那个……我，我我我，我怀、怀孕了？”  
医生似乎对他的反应也极为惊讶，“是啊，都一个多月了，你不知道？”  
说着她拿起B超图，指给尤东东看他宫内的孕囊，那是个圆形的光环一样的东西，尤东东看着看着，情绪突然激动起来。  
他这段时间只跟冯豆子上过两次床，如果是一个多月前，应该是他发情那时候。  
那天他被发情热烧得神志不清，实在记不得冯豆子有没有作避孕措施，他甚至不知道冯豆子那晚在他体内成结过。  
尤东东突然身体前倾，猛地握住医生的手，“大夫，不用开药了，我要打掉，现在就打掉！”  
“诶诶诶，你冷静点！”  
终于回过神的冯大米连忙拉住冲动的尤东东，却发现他全身都在颤抖。  
“冲动是魔鬼啊！像你这么年轻就怀孕的Omega有得是，都需要一点时间接受。而且就算你要作流产，也得遵守医院的规章制度，按程序提前预约。现在就我一个值班的，怎么给你做？”  
“好了东东，”冯大米有些心疼地抱住尤东东，轻声安慰他，“今天太晚了，我们先回去，有什么事明天再说吧。”  
然后又从医生手里接过了病历本，跟她道了谢，“这个药我们还是先拿着。”  
冯大米示意从刚才就开始掉线的冯豆子去拿药，冯豆子还没从冲击里回过神，倒是很听话的去了。  
皮大聪在车上等着，冯大米带尤东东上了车，才发现一直垂着头的尤东东，不知道什么时候哭了，眼泪顺着下巴流下来，洇湿了一小块领子。  
去拿药的冯豆子还没回来，冯大米趁此机会拍拍尤东东的背，轻声问他，“东东，你跟姐说，孩子是豆子的吗？”  
尤东东没吭声，但冯大米明显感觉到他的身体在一瞬间僵硬，然后颤抖得更厉害了。  
寂静的车厢内，尤东东无声地流着眼泪，冯大米抱着他叹了口气。


End file.
